


Tourists in Tombstone

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [16]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>19th Century Schwarz AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tourists in Tombstone

**Author's Note:**

> 19th Century Schwarz AU.

"May I not kill the piano-player?" asked Schuldig, leaning against Crawford, and nodding at the person in question. "I am most horribly tired of this American music."

"It's traditional to allow the piano-player to escape," said Crawford. "You're always so murderous when you're happy, Schuldig."

"You bring out the best in me," laughed Schuldig. "Ah!" he ejaculated, "don't tug on my hair!"

"If you like, we could burn this place down," said Crawford, pulling his hair again to admire its flame-like shimmer in the lantern-light.

"You spoil me!" cried Schuldig happily, embracing him.

The saloon patrons felt safer not commenting.


End file.
